


Il était une fois une globulette (par Choup37)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Il était une fois la vie - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: En tant que globule rouge, Globine vit des aventures extraordinaires dans le corps humain.
Kudos: 1





	Il était une fois une globulette (par Choup37)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! Stark nous a demandé une fiction sur le personnage de Globine. Choup37, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

Globine, c'est son prénom.

Globine est une petite globule rouge, jeune et enthousiaste, aux grands yeux innocents mais au caractère taquin et futé.

C'est une petite globule mignonne, qui a tout à apprendre et découvrir sur le monde qui l'entoure et toutes les forces qui l'habitent, bienfaisantes et maléfiques. Elle est aimée de tous, mais même si plein de globules la regardent, elle n'a yeux que pour Emo, le petit gros gentil et affable, toujours prêt à aider ses amis. Il est drôle, et il la laisse faire lorsqu'elle lui donne son oxygène à porter à sa place dans son dos : les autres se moquent, et pensent qu'il ne le voit pas, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela l'amuse, et puis c'est Globine, la petite globule mignonne qui lui plait beaucoup, même s'il se sent souvent stupide à coté d'elle. Il sait qu'il a davantage de mal qu'elle à comprendre les leçons de Maître Globus, et que cela l'agace – ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant !, passe-t-elle son temps à répéter – Il essaye, vraiment, mais cela va souvent trop vite pour lui, il a besoin de davantage de temps pour enregistrer les informations expliquées.

Globine roule des yeux, et râle, mais elle finit toujours par lui sourire de nouveau, et récupérer l'oxygène placé fortuitement sur le dos de son ami.

Elle sait qu'elle est un peu paresseuse, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle développe son expérience, elle comprend qu'il faut aussi apprendre à partager l'effort, si on veut pouvoir accomplir son travail avec plaisir et efficacité.

Globine veut tout savoir, pour être la plus efficace possible.

Elle adore les leçons de Maître Globus, et ses histoires fascinantes. Maitre Globus sait toujours tout sur tout, c'est fou, il a vécu tellement de vies! Globine se plait à rêver qu'un jour, ce sera elle qui racontera ses aventures à de jeunes globules débutants.

En attendant, elle apprend, et elle s'amuse !

Globine aime tout le monde, sauf les microbes, et en particulier le Teigneux et le Nabot, ils les attaquent et lui font peur, ils blessent ses amis et leur monde, elle les déteste ! Une fois, elle a assisté au combat entre les globules blancs et le virus de la grippe : cela a été terrible, le virus a été vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Tant de globules blancs se sont sacrifiés, pour les sauver tous. Cela rend Globine très triste, même si elle sait qu'ils reviendront à la vie d'une autre manière.

Globine aime son travail, et n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Chaque jour, elle voyage dans tout le corps pour l'approvisionner en oxygène.

Chaque jour, elle découvre de nouveaux lieux, de nouveaux trajets et voyages, et vit de nouvelles aventures au côté d'Emo, sous le regard bienveillant et attendri de Maître Globus.

Leur travail est indispensable, et capital pour le bien du corps !

Globine a tout visité : elle pensait avoir tout vu en découvrant les artères, mais c'était avant que Maître Globus ne les emmène voir le cœur ! Oh, il était si grand, si immense, c'était extraordinaire ! Globine s'est vraiment sentie minuscule pendant sa visite, mais en même temps, c'était si impressionnant !

Le cœur, leur a expliqué leur professeur, possède un système circulatoire d'une extraordinaire complexité. Sa variété le rend drôlement difficile à comprendre pour les petits globules rouges, mais absolument fascinant à explorer ! Sa méchanique est merveilleuse, Globine y serait restée pour toujours ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y a ri avec ses amis !

Elle a découvert les veines, le poumon droit et le poumon gauche (même si elle n'a pas pu y rentrer), le ventricule gauche, elle a couru, sauté, plongé dans le vide et l'inconnu, pour le bien de l'organisme ! C'était un voyage dangereux, et en même temps extraordinaire, le groupe a connu beaucoup de sueurs froides, en parallèle de ses découvertes. Mais grâce à la présence de Maître Globus, qui les a guidés tout le temps, tout s'est bien terminé!

Hé oui, un organe fascinant que le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au cerveau !

Comment commencer à décrire le cerveau ?

Globine a la tête qui tourne juste à y penser !

C'était absolument fou !

Quelle aventure !

Impensable ! Folle ! Inimaginable !

Elle a tellement hâte d'y retourner !

Globine a été ébahie en apprenant que le cerveau est le seul organe totalement autonome : c'est là d'où viennent leurs ordres, là dont partent les milliards de messagers circulant dans le corps et les organes, là où toutes les décisions capitales sont prises, constamment, à chaque instant de la journée.

Globine s'est sentie drôlement intimidée, pendant sa visite. Et en même temps, son enthousiasme ne s'est pas tari, bien au contraire, quelle aventure, en effet ! Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise en apprenant que dans ce lieu, pas la peine d'envoyer eux-même leur oxygène : les neurones le captent tous seuls, avant de leur renvoyer en échange leur dioxyde de carbone. Un système étrange, mais fascinant, que Globine a hâte de pouvoir davantage étudier !

Quand elle voit tout le travail accompli, les missions remplies, les difficultés supprimées grâce à leur aide, la petite globule se sent terriblement fière d'elle et ses camarades. Ils font tous un travail extraordinaire (même si certains sont plus stupides que d'autres, mais bon, elle n'a pas le choix que de les supporter, même si parfois elle aimerait bien en balancer certains aux virus!).

Globine sait que leur vie est courte, cela leur a été répété plusieurs fois au gré de leurs rencontres. Cela l'attriste, mais comme le dit si bien Maître Globus, c'est le cycle de la vie : ils naissent, ils vivent, ils meurent, ils servent le corps et lui permettent de vivre aux meilleures de ses capacités. Ils ont même la chance d'avoir un professeur heureux de leur partager son savoir avec plaisir et gentillesse, afin qu'ils puissent tout comprendre et travailler en toute autonomie et efficacité.

C'est l'histoire d'une petite globulette, toujours à l'affut de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
